


Hello Pororo

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: "AU where Minhyun and Jisung are strangers on a bus but Jisung's earphones aren’t plugged all the way in and Minhyun can hear him listening to the Pororo theme song and turns to him like "Are you listening to Pororo?""





	Hello Pororo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt that was given to me by my friend Shev! Have a good read!

Minhyun usually didn’t pay attention to the people who got in the bus, unless they sat close to him. He’d look up quickly at the new people coming in, then would focus back on his phone. Plus, today, he had unfortunately forgotten his earbuds in his room when leaving this morning, and he had only realized after being too far to go back. He had thought he would be fine without them, but going one day without music in his ears, especially in public transportation, was really awful.

So he did focus on looking outside the window or paying more attention on the other riders as compared to usual, which is the reason he noticed the young man who sat in front of him, earbuds connected to his phone. From what he caught, he was rather handsome, and the most outstanding thing about him was his dyed blond hair, which by the way really suited him. Said hair was actually the only thing Minhyun now saw from him as the bus went on in the busy streets of Seoul.

Minhyun looked through the window again, and he looked around when he heard music. There was no one at the back of the bus except for them, and there was no music in the bus, meaning the sound probably came from the young man in front of him. Minhyun straightened his back, and leaned a little closer to the other. He focused, and couldn’t help himself as he recognized the song that the young man was listening to.

He burst out in laughter, making the other jump, and it took him a good half-minute to calm down. The blond man looked at him with one arched eyebrow, and Minhyun wiped his tears, grinning.

“Dude, are you really listening to the Pororo theme song?”

Mister Handsome, as Minhyun had nicknamed him in his mind, suddenly blushed all the way up to his ears, and he opened his mouth to protest.

“I was babysitting my little cousin, I swear!”

That had Minhyun break into another fit of giggles, and the young man started pouting, frowning cutely. Minhyun stopped laughing, and grinned again.

“Aw, sorry,” he apologized, “I thought it was very cute.”

“I’m not cute!” the stranger protested with a shocked expression, and Minhyun’s smile got wider.

“Now you sound like Panda on We Bare Bears when he throws a tantrum about not being cute-”

“Oh my God,” the stranger moaned in embarrassment before hiding his face into his hands, making Minhyun coo internally.

Minhyun was about to ask for his name when Mister Handsome looked outside and pressed the stop request button in a panic.

“This is my stop, I gotta go!” he said, hurriedly, and he got up and almost ran to the bus door.

Minhyun’s expression deflated. He would’ve loved to get to know the other more, at least get his number? However, his disappointment didn’t last for too long as his eyes caught a notebook that must have fallen from the stranger’s bag. Grateful that some people still used notebooks in this age and time, he picked it up and smiled when he caught a name written inside.

“Yoon Jisung,” he read aloud, grinning to himself.

He looked up, and seeing as his stop was approaching, decided he would keep the notebook and look up this Yoon Jisung on Facebook or Instagram (or both) once he’d be home.

* * *

Turned out finding Jisung on both social media platforms was pretty easy. He appeared to update pretty regularly, and his profile pictures on both sites had him with his apparently recent dyed hair. Minhyun’s finger hovered the Messenger button on Jisung’s profile, then he decided he might as well press it. That could allow them to meet again and Jisung could get his notebook – which was filled with ideas for songs and stories, among other things. Minhyun hadn’t pushed too far because he felt like he was intruding into his intimacy, but he had been curious nonetheless.

“Hey,” he typed, “I’m Hwang Minhyun and we met earlier in the bus, I’m the one who caught you listening to Pororo. Your notebook fell off your bag, would you like to meet up so I can give it back to you?”

He pressed send, and his eyes lit up when his message got the “read” mention. Soon the three little dots appeared at the bottom of the screen, indicating Jisung was typing back. Minhyun smiled happily, and waited patiently for the answer.

“Ohmygod I’m so sorry for the bother!! I noticed I had lost it when I came back home, I’m so glad you found it! Also sure, when are you free? PS: we don’t talk about Pororo!!”

Minhyun laughed aloud at that, and sighed before answering again.

* * *

“Hey, it’s Pororo ~ Hello, Pororo ~” Minhyun’s clear voice resonated into the small elevator.

“Will you please stop?”

It was just them anyway, but Minhyun bit his cheek to hold himself from laughing at the annoyed sigh from Jisung. He glanced at his boyfriend, and coughed to hide his laughter.

“I can hear you!” Jisung complained before elbowing his sides.

“Sorry,” Minhyun said as cutely as possible before bringing Jisung to him in a tight hug.

“You’re never sorry when it comes to Pororo, Hwang Minhyun, I know it,” Jisung complained some more, frowning.

“I’m rehearsing for when your cousin is going to ask me to sing the song,” Minhyun answered before kissing his temple. He smirked when Jisung squirmed into his embrace, obviously weak for his kisses. He went for a kiss on his cheek, then leant down to peck Jisung on the mouth, grinning.

Just as Jisung was starting to kiss him back, the door of the elevator opened, and they broke their embrace before stepping out. The door to the apartment where Jisung’s extended family lived was facing the elevator, and soon they were knocking on it. Jisung’s little cousin himself opened it, and smiled happily at the sight of the two of them. He immediately asked for a hug, and the three of them soon settled in front of the TV with some juice and apple slices as snacks.

“Pororo is starting soon!” Jihoon exclaimed, and Minhyun sent a knowing look at Jisung.

“Don’t,” Jisung warned him, raising one finger as if to tell him to shush.

“Jihoon,” Minhyun started, keeping the eye contact with Jisung as he uttered his next words, “you wanna sing the theme song with me and Jisung, right?”

Jihoon turned to them quickly and nodded furiously, coughing a little on the apple slices as he tried to talk and eat at the same time. Jisung opened his mouth, pretending to be shocked at Minhyun’s question. Minhyun got a slap on the arm but he merely laughed before helping Jihoon clean up his mouth.

“You have to sing too,” Minhyun said, smirking at Jisung who pouted, “and stop that,” he added before pecking his lips, taking advantage of the fact that Jihoon wasn’t looking at them.

Jisung pushed him away playfully, and pretended to be mad just for the show of it. Jihoon turned at that moment, and his eyebrows dropped.

“Are you fighting?” he asked in the saddest voice.

“We’re not!” Jisung answered, expression completely switching to an affectionate one. “Sometimes you have to play hard to get with your boyfriend, otherwise he’ll get too full of himself,” he added, and Minhyun sent him an incredulous look.

“He’s seven, what are you even teaching him...”

“So what you’re saying is that I gotta slap Woojin and he’ll like me more?” Jihoon said after a good minute of reflexion. Minhyun shook his head, and looked at Jisung, saying “see what you did” with his eyes. Jisung seemed to realize his mistake, as Jihoon repeated the sentence one more time, as if it was the best plan he had ever come up with to approach his crush.

“No, Jihoon, you misunderstood-” Jisung tried to fix the mess he had created, and Minhyun only shrugged when Jisung asked for help through their eye contact.

“I’ll do that!” Jihoon said excitedly, “Thank you! Now Pororo!!”

Jisung sighed, giving up, and Minhyun giggled. The show started, and Minhyun took hold of Jisung’s hand as he started singing with Jihoon. He intertwined his fingers with Jisung as if to encourage him to sing with them, and Jisung joined, rolling his eyes. The opening song was soon done, and the episode started. Jihoon had somehow moved closer to the screen of the TV, but Minhyun had settled on the couch, an arm around Jisung’s waist.

“Jisung?” Minhyun whispered, cheek resting atop of Jisung’s head on his shoulder.

“Hm?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you look like Pororo?”

“Hwang Minhyun, is there even a day you will stop comparing me to animation characters-”

“You look like a penguin!”

Jisung sighed loudly. Minhyun giggled, and kissed his hair.

“Then...” Jisung started, “Because you’re mischievous like a fox, you would be Eddy,” he added.

Minhyun raised a brow at the cute fox on the screen, who was currently making up with Pororo after arguing with him in the midst of the episode.

“Sure,” Minhyun laughed before cuddling him closer.

“Can we watch the next one?” Jihoon interrupted, eyes sparkling.

“Of course Jihoonie,” Jisung grinned at him.

“Yay!”

“We’re gonna sing again,” Minhyun teased, and Jisung shushed him with a searing kiss.

“Hey, it’s Pororo, hello Pororo- Jisung, Minhyun, why aren’t you singing?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (my previously published fics will be back on my account soon, I've been busy with work, but they'll be back! other stories i've been working on will also be published, please anticipate!)


End file.
